Tan solo un sueño
by JenniBox
Summary: Nos encontramos en la época antigua, donde uno mata para poder vivir. Ayuzawa Misaki no se queda atrás con eso. Una historia de amor prohibido. ¿Que pasa cuando tenes que perseguir al amor de tu vida para luego asesinarla fríamente? Esa es la cruel verdad de Usui Takumi...


_Los PERSONAJES **NO** MIOS, son de Hiro Fujowara, yo solo juego con ellos :3_

**_Tan solo un sueño..._**

**_Capitulo 1:_**

_(Misaki pov)_

_Estaba durmiendo, hasta que me despertaron unos gritos que provenían de afuera. Me pregunto quien sera el idiota que grita a tan altas horas de la mañana... Me levante de inmediato al escuchar un grito femenino diciendo "¡NOOOO, Suéltame!". Salí corriendo de mi habitación, salí del Templo y me encontre con un tipo de unos 2 metros de altura, arrastrando a una chica de ojos azules y cabello corto, muy linda. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui y lo patee en las costillas, probablemente rompiéndole una ya que grito como una gata en celo siendo penetrada. Al ver que no se iba a levantar agarre su cuello y lo rompí, matándolo._

_- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte a la chica._

_- S-si...G-gra-gracias...- dijo la chica tímidamente._

_- ¿Como te llamas? - pregunte curiosa._

_- Ryou...Fujibayashi Ryou, ¿Usted? - dijo Ryou ruborizada...me pregunto si estará avergonzada._

_- Misaki, Ayuzawa Misaki. Un gusto - dije sonriendo._

_- Igualmente - dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_- ¿Tienes a donde ir? - pregunte curiosa._

_- Si, vivo con mi hermana - dijo Ryou sonriendo._

_- ¿Viven solas? - pregunte asombrada._

_- Si, pero tranquila, mi hermana es muy buena peleadora - dijo Ryou sonriendo mas amplio.  
Esta chica esta llena de vida._

_- ¿Y que hacías sola a estas horas? - pregunte con curiosidad que se notaba en mi voz._

_- Mi hermana se enfermo... Por suerte es algo que muy rara vez le pasa y ella se cura muy rápido y para que se cure mas rápido aún fui en busca de hiervas medicinales - dijo Ryou esta vez sonriendo tristemente...seguro recordando lo sucedido..._

_- Te acompaño a casa- dije decidida para protegerla._

_- Ah no hace falta - dijo Ryou._

_- Si hace. Vamos, te sigo - dije firme a mi objetivo._

_- Esta bien - dijo Ryou resignada._

* * *

_(Takumi pov)_

_Estaba merodeando la zona hasta que vi a uno de mis hombres tirados en el piso, entonces fui a donde se encontraba para ver que le paso._

_- ¿A donde vas Takumi? - pregunto Gerald._

_- Uno de nuestros hombres esta tirado en el suelo, voy a ver si esta vivo - dije._

_- ¿Que demonios? ¿Muerto? - dijo Tora viniendo conmigo a comprobar si seguía vivo el sujeto._

_Me arrodille puse mis dedos en el cuello para ver si tenia pulso y cuando apenas lo toque me di cuenta que había algo raro, levante su cuello y confirme lo que presentía._

_- Su cuello esta roto, lo que significa que efectivamente, esta muerto - dije __fríamente._

_- Mierda, ¿quien pudo matar a un tipo de 2 metros solo con un movimiento? - dijo Tora._

_- No creo que fue solo un movimiento, tiene 2 costillas rotas - dije revisando el cuerpo._

_- Y yo me pregunto de donde aprendió todo eso - dijo Gerald._

_- ¿Todo eso? - pregunte confundido._

_- A revisar tan bien los cadáveres y bla bla bla - dijo Gerald dando un pequeño bostezo._

_- Es muy fácil - dije. No es que me quiero hacer el "wow yo lo se todo" pero es que para mi, es realmente fácil._

_- Cambiando de tema, ¿Que haremos con el cadáver? - pregunto Tora serio. Cosa que es rara de el._

_- Mmm despedazar lo y dar celo a los perros para que coman - dijo Gerald con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara._

_- ¿Por que llegar a tanto? - pregunte._

_- Se lo merece por ser tan inservible - dijo Gerald, mientras Tora asentía._

_- Esta bien, pero ustedes lo __harán - dije ya sin ganas de oponerme, que hagan lo que quieran._

_- Yo no, yo voy a investigar quien hizo esto - dijo Tora._

_- Eso lo haremos todos juntos - dije._

_- Ahh me da igual - dijo Tora._

* * *

_(Misaki pov)_

_Llegamos a su casa y vi a una hermosa chica de cabello muy largo y tenia la cara exactamente igual...me pregunto si son gemelas._

_- ¡One-Chan! ¿Que haces parada? - pregunto Ryou angustiada._

_- Estaba por ir a buscarte. Tardaste mucho - dijo la chica con angustia en su voz._

_- Estoy bien, Misaki me salvo - dijo Ryou sonriendo._

_- ¿QUE PASO? - dijo la chica alterada._

_- Nada importante, tranquilízate - dijo Ryou con un tono refrescante.  
_

_- ¿Como se supone que pueda hacer eso cuando me entero que te atacaron? - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero...se veía tierna a pesar de tener ese carácter.  
Ryou se limito a reir._

_- ¿Quien eres? - me dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido._

_- Misaki, Ayuzawa Misaki...y ¿tu? - pregunte._

_- Kyou, Fujibayashi Kyou... Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana - dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_- Oh, no hay problema - dije sonriendo._

_- Cuando necesites algo, puedes contar conmigo...si quieres que mate a alguien, lo hare - dijo kyou fríamente._

**_Y así paso la noche, Misaki se quedo a dormir. Takumi, Tora y Gerald fueron a sus respectivas casas a dormir para tener fuerzas ya que al día siguiente les esperan muchas cosas._**

_Al día siguiente..._

_(Takui pov)_

_- Tengo sueño - dijo Tora bostezando._

_- Yo tambien - dijo Gerald haciendo lo mismo._

_- Yo tambien - dije bostezando._

_- Bien, tenemos que ver quienes son los culpables - dijo Tora._

_- ¿No podemos dormir? - dijo Gerald sonriendo._

_- No - conteste con el ceño fruncido._

_- Somos como los 3 mosqueteros - dijo Gerald sonriendo._

_- ¿Por que? - dije confundido._

_- Por que somos 3 - dijo Gerald sonriendo._

_- ¿Eres idiota? - pregunto Tora, a lo que yo me limite a reir._

_- No. Creo que el idiota acá eres tu - dijo Gerald sonriendo._

_- Shhh hay que trabajar - dije terminando la pelea de esos 2._

* * *

_(Misaki Pov)_

_Me levante de un salto asustada por que estaba en un lugar desconocido hasta que las imágenes de la noche vinieron a mi mente. Estaba con las hermana Fujibayashi, estaba a salvo. Me levante y me dirijo a la cocina viendo a Kyou (que se veía muy bien) cocinando._

_- ¿Ya estas bien? - pregunte asombrada de lo rápido que se curo._

_- Si, me curo rápido - dijo Kyou sonriendo._

_Estaba por hablar cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta._

_- ¿Quien demonios es? - dijo Ryou frunciendo el ceño._

_- ¿Te acompaño? - dije frunciendo el ceño._

_- Esta bien - dijo mientras agarra 2 katanas y me da una._

_- Gracias - dije, ella asintió y nos dirigimos a la puerta en silencio.  
Cuando abrió la puerta nos encontramos con 3 tipos...muy guapos...parecían príncipes. Pero hubo uno que me atrapo con esos hermosos ojos Jade.  
_

_- Guardias...- susurro Kyou._

_- Buen día, mis queridas señoritas - dijo el tipo de ojos verdes miel._

_- Malos para ti - dijo Kyou con el ceño fruncido empujando al tipo de ojos miel y saliendo afuera. Ahí comprendí que hay que pelear._

_- ¡Demonios! - dije al ver que Ryou iba a ver el alboroto entonces empuje al tipo mas cercano que resulto ser el de ojos jade. Prácticamente Kyou y yo sacamos la katana al mismo tiempo y nos pusimos en guardia._

_- Que linda recibida - dijo el tipo de ojos celestes._

_- Ryou, ¡RETROCEDE! - grite al ver que Ryou salio de la casa y ahí fue cuando vi que el tipo de ojos celestes sonrio al verla y ella se estremeció, probablemente sabe que ella no se tiene que acercar a el._

_- Maldito...¡ATRÉVETE A TOCARLA Y TE CASTRO MALDITO! - dijo Kyou echa una furia._

_- No te distraigas - dijo el chico de ojos verdes miel quitando le la katana en un movimiento, a lo que ella reacciono y se alejo. El tipo tiro la katana y dijo - Pelea conmigo, pero hazlo sin eso, ¿Vale? - le guiño un ojo._

_- Es cierto, es injusto - dije tirando la katana y mirando a mi oponente._

_- Yo no hubiera echo eso si fuera tu - dijo el tipo de ojos jade sonriendo._

_- Bien, yo peleare contigo, ¿Me equivoco? - le dijo el tipo de ojos celestes a Ryou._

_- Yo...si...- dijo Ryou sin poder articular muchas palabras por el miedo._

_- Muy bien - dijo el tipo de ojos celestes caminando hacia donde estaba Ryou._

**_(N/A: a todo esto, ellos están peleando xD )_**

_Ryou dio 2 pasos atrás y cayo arrodillada. Kyou al ver lo cerca que estaba el tipo de su hermana fue corriendo pero antes de golpear al tipo fue agarrada por detrás._

_- ¡KYOU! - grite pero sin des concentrarme... no podía perder contra el._

_- ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! - grito Kyou tratando de deshacer el agarre, pero no pudo._

_- Muévete un poco y considera te muerta - dijo el tipo de ojos verde miel._

_- Maldito...- dije y cuando estaba por patearlo en las costillas, detuvo mi pie, se acerco y me abrazo...espera un segundo ¡¿ME ABRAZO?!_

_- Que demo...- no pude terminar por que todo se volvió de color **negro**._

* * *

**Hola! Este es mi 2do fic y ni siquiera termine con "Pasado, Presente y Futuro" xD  
****Si alguna lo esta leyendo, TRANQUILA lo voy a terminar! Dejen sus comentarios así se si tengo que seguir con este fic o no xD Las quiero y ojala nos veamos en un 2do capitulo!**


End file.
